


Very Well Then

by JodieWhittakerisbae



Series: Drabble [1]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, Ghosts, International Fanworks Day 2021, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieWhittakerisbae/pseuds/JodieWhittakerisbae
Summary: The Captain asks Alison something that has been on his mind ever since he heard about the wedding and it's two brides.
Relationships: Alison & The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019)
Series: Drabble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164800
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Very Well Then

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this short Ghosts drabble! 
> 
> Also, Brooklyn Nine-Nine fans, does the Captain remind you of Captain Holt, or is it just me?

Alison was tidying up after the wedding party, when she saw The Captain in the doorway. 

"Hello Captain!"

"Hello, Alison, I was just wondering about the wedding, you see. If.... two women can get married now, does that mean that…two men can also get married, if they so chose to?" He asked, slightly nervous. 

"Yeah" Alison replied kindly. 

"Very well, then" The Captain said, about to leave. 

"We all know you're gay, Captain."

The Ghost was somewhat taken aback by this comment. 

"You do?" He clears his throat, "Well, that shall be all, thank you Alison."

He leaves the room, and a smile can't help but pull at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Requests and suggestions are welcome, comments and kudos are appreciated. ♡＾▽＾♡


End file.
